parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Babyballet Movies
Description babyballet® is the UK's favourite & best pre-school dance class brought to life by our adorable bears, Twinkle and Teddy. The babyballet Movies You Tube channel gives you an insight into our magical world including classes, news features, parties, our loveable characters and much, much more. Enjoy and we look forward to entertaining you. www.babyballet.co.uk Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9FZJX64Xw0 0:24 BABY BALLET - car number 5 gets ready to leave babyballet HO ... watch out Scotland here she comes! 1.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAzTQMF63tc 5:33 BABY BALLET - Twinkle the babyballet Bear in London! 20K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVYnyOYldKc 1:45 BABY BALLET - babyballet on Channel 5 News 28K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaJ_VOxxHvM 0:09 Claudia 'I Love BABY BALLET' 751 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e36yJTZQytM 0:11 BABY BALLET - Twinkle the baby ballet bear dancing in skinny fit pyjamas 1.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu0JMp9h654 4:39 BABY BALLET -baby ballet pupils dancing in pyjamas for Children In Need 9.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1l02WeH6nGk 0:41 BABY BALLET - Twinkle dancing in pyjamas at baby ballet 7.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84wacsI-Sk4 0:06 BABY BALLET pupils get giddy about dancing in pyjama week to raise money for Children In Need 2009 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH7pQG8l0WE 0:21 Untitled 387 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6ArpeqEMA4 1:33 BABY BALLET - baby ballet on BBC Radio Leeds 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjNpZ7Lim8c 0:17 BABY BALLET babyballet's Twinkle and Flutterby prepare for their BBC Radio Leeds Interview 1.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_5PgWr_ido 0:30 BABY BALLET - good toes, naughty toes at baby ballet dance school in Halifax! 27K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGxEcS4FwIA 0:36 BABY BALLET - babyballet Awards Video 2007 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tdXem9dsTQ 6:32 BEST FUNNY WEDDING DANCE EVER - pure genius by babyballet mascot bears! 14K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLwcc9AexQ4 0:45 Twinkle the babyballet bear at the 'Teddy Toddle' to raise money for Overgate Hospice 2010 879 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OorB0C9jnkE 1:28 Flutterby the Baby Ballet Fairy visits the Baby Ballet Christmas parties at Baby Ballet 2009 456 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAKvbdxNhXs 0:41 Flutterby the babyballet Fairy visits the Christmas babyballet classes in Halifax 1.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KECEg6joBQ8 3:38 Kitty's exciting trip to her babyballet® pre-school dance class in Halifax 179K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jU4eOAlDnf0 0:57 Twinkle the babyballet bear's birthday 1.mov 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q9KvfB_oG8 1:33 babyballet on Calendar.vob 295 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFgAeaWLdu4 1:11 Baby Ballet's Claire O'Connor in ITV's Mumpreneur Final Results 659 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQJUANxT-LI 9:07 Claire O'Connor (babyballet) Supermarket Sweep (Part One) 18K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROgJ0bkqTzA 9:35 Claire O'Connor (babyballet) Supermarket Sweep (Part Two) 26K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Byy2QBgkIx0 4:47 Claire O'Connor (babyballet) Supermarket Sweep (Part Three) 22K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KXHbGQXKDw 13:57 CBeebies Mighty Mites Ballet at babyballet Halifax 271K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD-gk8yQUSg 0:07 Kitty wishes you a magical babyballet Christmas 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WydF7McinMI 0:25 Kitty O'Connor receiving her babyballet tiny toes 2 certifi 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBVCydGIqzc 3:24 Kitty's 3rd birthday party at babyballet 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBVwFem2h38 4:19 Kitty moves up to the babyballet Movers and Tappers dancing class at baby ballet! 58K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scJNIk2FHUs 2:39 Welcome to babyballet Movers (Age 3 to 5 yrs).mp4 351K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2mDXPMlAxY 2:54 A journey into the magical world of babyballet - where little boys and girls love to dance! 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z-zJ_bCU_Q 2:33 Pudsey Bear surprises Baby Ballet pupils dancing in pyjamas 3.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSewfpHpoLo 1:07 James Hooten (aka Sam Dingle) at babyballet 5.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhx1RmRd5SY 3:08 A dad's visit to a babyballet class! 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQBWlnLPobg 0:36 Dora_Ballet_Adventure_Comp_Spot_babyballet.mpeg 3.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ds2MHEOdG8 17:41 babyballet perform Live On Stage at The Baby Show Excel London 2012 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgE7gRJrhjs 5:14 Kimberley Wyatt performing at Move It 2012 164 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1naIz0wj4Q 6:29 Twinkle the babyballet bear interview by Annaliese Dayes fr 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMy04FNXBVc 0:40 Twinkle the babyballet bear with Chris and Wes at Move It, 675 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIGivbGxQk 0:29 Twinkle the babyballet Bear having a street dance battle at 627 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WvaBjlPU-4 1:47 Twinkle from babyballet's street dance battle at Move It 2012 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR3QcNk-bZ8 4:03 babyballet Ball 2012 - Twinkle stars in the Spice Girls Austin Powers Remix 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4MmfP1TeLc 1:06 babyballet Class Favourites and Twinkle's Surprise Birthday Party DVD Promo 66K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vYHc7itUpM 2:51 babyballet® 2014 - a magical year in pictures 8.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC6m2Fn-pyA 0:19 Twinkle the babyballet® Bear - 4th in Wetherby Race Course Mascot Race 2009 195 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBjuV1cSCa4 14:54 Halifax Dance Academy (babyballet® & Barbara Peters) at Roy Castle's 19th Tapathon 2015 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35TuERBm8pE 36:17 babyballet Live Show - Twinkle's Surprise Birthday Party 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70AtKz55Kis 1:45 babyballet® Lullaby 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Df8XLsVUS68 4:17 babyballet® Twinkle and Teddy's Travels! March 2014 - March 2015 8.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9x_dO042sGc 4:00 babyballet star Archie Aspin on Calendar News 822 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWXdzeFheAo 3:53 babyballet star Archie Aspin on Good Morning Britain 403 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9QhJDhCTdA 0:09 Cheeky Teddy the babyballet Bear at MOVE IT 2015 555 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzhR6O12AkY 2:34 It's a babyballet® Christmas - My babyballet Teacher 488 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7adnMhjqa9o 3:59 babyballet® 2015 - A magical year in photos! 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGVrX3LnRVE 4:27 It's a babyballet® Christmas - Twelve Days of Christmas 580 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkILaWr6ayM 2:40 It's a babyballet® Christmas - Twinkle's Jingle Bells 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLTcg1zgHXY 3:26 It's a babyballet® Christmas - Twas the night before Christmas 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbreB6jq9xk 1:39 It's a babyballet® Christmas! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g137wbj1OOI 1:54 babyballet Warm Up Dance 213K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MidgnefbOWc 0:46 babyballet Good Toes Naughty Toes 60K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq-HyQncpLs 1:36 Heads Shoulders Knees And Toes 68K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTCVsCW2Dcw 1:43 Believe in Magic, the beautiful new collection of girls dancewear by babyballet® 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfkHgtRqfxU 1:07 Happy Birthday Twinkle the babyballet® Bear 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtYAd_9O7o4 2:22 Wind The Bobbin Up babyballet Class Favourites 97K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM7dDnIrBBU 8:22 The benefits of becoming a babyballet franchisee 439 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMDtUPlkv5k 1:14 babyballet Franchising: Miss Claire babyballet Bournemouth and Poole 213 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0r04fq4K1sY 0:25 babyballet Franchising; Miss Kate babyballet Birmingham West 172 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kivzBLtkU10 0:31 babyballet Franchising: Miss Kelly babyballet Brighton West and Hove 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUOFv30sw7Y 0:32 babyballet Franchising: Miss Laura babyballet Romford Central, Chelsmford, Brentwood and Billericay 116 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-H7TmeMRlE 1:07 babyballet Franchising: Miss Lucie babyballet Derbyshire Central 201 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKaG9Q1fHBg 1:25 babyballet Franchising: Miss Stephanie babyballet Greenwich, Dulwich, Tunbridge Wells and Sevenoaks 294 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H89FhFuTkIo 6:12 Close up with babyballet Founder Claire O'Connor 1.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cExgXxcLY0c 7:03 babyballet Franchising: A Sparkling New Career in Dance 555 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcyAR3_b9F4 2:34 Sam and Billie Faiers at babyballet - filming for The Mummy Diaries Series 2 2017 8.2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fngYw-rcQ10 1:41 babyballet® - where little boys and girls love to dance 4.4K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JCR29kdFfc 1:41 babyballet Australia - where little boys and girls love to dance 846 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clQ4Qb-plwg 6:48 Close up with babyballet co-founder Barbara Peters 3.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCdMYbjxphQ 1:17 babyballet® stars dance with Instruments 4.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgLSB3dxXc8 1:30 Dingle Dangle Scarecrow at babyballet® 44K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9n3ogojjXg 1:50 babyballet® Favourite Songs Stretch Up High 31K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anCa7GD7Xvc 2:01 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star - Dance with Twinkle the babyballet bear! 25K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOsjPaB1GkA 1:30 babyballet perform at the Perth Royal Show 616 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHSzlf-zWCI 0:20 babyballet Birmingham West BBC Midlands news 160 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQLnzZnJilE 15:19 babyballet LIVE from your living room! Miss Leanne babyballet West Lothian, Falkirk and Stirling. 262 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOf9HPJG78Q 15:57 babyballet LIVE from your living room! Miss Jessica babyballet Bognor Regis. 292 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7UKKNT49oY 26:19 babyballet LIVE from your living room! Miss Lauren babyballet Biggleswade and Bedford. 439 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBgFsSHXg7s 19:38 babyballet LIVE from your living room! Miss Vicki, babyballet Bracknell and Wokingham 208 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZCHfMdJg3Y 27:23 babyballet LIVE from your living room! Miss Leila babyballet Shrewsbury 306 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuZfgdqOqD0 24:53 babyballet live from your living room! Miss Abigail babyballet Sudbury, Bury St Edmunds and Ipswich 282 views1 month ago babyballet Movies Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:Videos